Discovery
Overview Discovery is a map based around a desolate, frozen German outpost in the Arctic Circle. It also appears to be based around "Project Nova". There is a chasm in the center of the map which features a destructible ice bridge,the easiest way to destroy the bridge is with a launcher gun.. There are also two additional ice structures that bridge the chasm that can be destroyed. It is friendly to long-range weaponry but also features a few close-quarters areas in building and at vital areas that bridge the gap between the two sides. Strategy A player might find it useful to use a Sniper Rifle. An ideal location to snipe from the ice cave located on the south side of the map. The cave is reached by simply walking through the entrance. The Variable Zoom attachment is helpful for this map as is the Suppressor attachment. A Shotgun or Ballistic Knife may also be useful because of the map's limited close quarter action. Trivia *On the side of the ship anchored off the coast, it says "соусник". Which in English means, "gravy boat". *On the side buildings, there is a huge power switch identical to the ones in the Zombie mode. *Discovery was, at one point, a canceled map. *There are four destructible ice bridges but all can be easily jumped across. *Behind the Black Ops respawn point outside of the map, a submarine can be seen protruding out of the ice. *Aurora Borealis, or the Northern Lights, can be seen here. *The entire map seems to be located on one giant piece of ice in the middle of the Antarctic ocean. *There are multiple signs warning people to watch their step, with the word "Dummkopf" written on it, which is German for idiot. *There are the remains of two German V2 rockets half buried in the ice on this map. *On one of the two buildings connected by a bridge, there is a broken window in the room on the top floor. If you look inside the window, you will see a cage which looks as if someone or something was in it but broke out of the cage, destroyed the room, and broke out the window to escape. There's blood in the wall inside the room and just below the broken window, so whatever was in the cage got hurt as it tried to escape. *On one room there is a bed in the middle, soaked in blood, with test tubes all around the room. This leads to the probability that scientific experiments were done on living organisms. *If you free spectate on the map, and you look in the building that has the two test chambers. Look in the one that has the broken glass, and turned tables, and look on the floor at the papers. You can see on some of them it says "Death Gun" and it shows a picture of the Ray Gun. *There are two unusble Gunships behind the Spetnaz spawn. *This is one of the few maps in multiplayer to have a changing environment, that being the ice bridge collapsing. Tips *Setting a claymore on the destructible ice areas can kill the enemy and bring down the ice, thus killing any enemies that were nearby. *The ice bridges are an important asset in objective game modes, especially when you are playing on the defending side of game modes like Search and Destroy. Destroying the bridges will make an opponent have to jump over them, making him easier to kill. Make sure to always have a member of the defending team concentrating on the destroyed bridges for easy kills. *The ice bridges can be shot down with thirteen shots exactly with a pistol, so a suggestion would be to put twelve pistol shots into the bridges, and even if one dies this will still apply so when the player sees an enemy cross, they should shoot the bridge one more time, and it will result in will a destroyed bridge and a kill. *There is a glitch where the destroyable bridges will be destroyed, but the animation won't play. This causes the bridge to still appear, but it won't be a solid object. *One does not need to jump to make it across the bridge closest to the long metal bridge. You can just run to the other side and hit the climb button to make it to safety. *It is highly advisable not to stay in the open for any length of time, and one should quickly run from building to building to minimize chances of being picked off by long ranged weapons. *Sniper rifles are quite useful on this map, as you have a near perfect view of most objectives in most gamemodes, and sometimes with careful positioning, good views of enemy spawns. *The destructible ice bridge cannot be destroyed with: Combat Knife, Ballistic Knife, Napalm Strike and Rolling Thunder. *Placing C4 on the ice bridge is a good strategey, and sometime better than Claymores. That wat the player doesn't have to wait for enemies to trip the Claymore mine. Category:COD